The Hyna Tell all series
by Generalhyna
Summary: People forever relize how little they know about some one at times, till now, Join the authors that are freinds to the hyna squad as they dwell on the mysterys of Arabella and of the hyna squad.  accepting questions from all you authrors out their
1. Prolouge Curiosity leads to questions

**Prolouge: Curiosity leads to questions**

**Summary:**

**Ciding to educate people about the mysterious and strange Arabella Hyna Kelly, after the MCF curiosity lead them to ask a lot of questions about her powers and abilitys, the girl of 10000 faces and abilitys decited to go on and tell her friends about her powers and abilitys and of her travels and adventures throughout the toon relm.**

It is a bright Saturday afternoon, where the MCF Club girls were sitting outside an ice cream parlor eating ice cream, and talking about things, but the main thing they were talking about…well before they could talk they turned around to a noise in the air, seeing a Red, blue and white F-15 jet flying through the air making loud commentary.

"I'm coming in for a landing (clouds covered its frame, as they heard a transformation sequence, then the clouds parted revealing the Robot form of Starscream (G1) but the clouds, they are too thick I can't see anything (flailing his arms around like he can't see) I am flying blind (Cue him putting on black glasses and holding a cane like he is blind), I need to come in for a landing (starts falling like a plane) I'm falling to quckly I need altatuide, (Trys to bend upwards but is droping fast and quickly) it's too late I am going to (crashes into the park, causing the girls to quickly run after him, and seeing him in a tangled mess, in a deep crater) I am in pain, deep excruciating pain" Said Starscream as the girls looked at the form of injury and almost teared up.

Starscream looked up and sawed the girls crying, and smiled, and quick as a wink, all his injurys seemed to heal up as he went up to the girls and picked them up in his huge robot arms.

"Whats wrong girls? You look like you've seen a ghost" he said giving the girls a caressing hug.

"first off, Bella is that you in their? (Starscream nodded), ok then Bella how did you do that? You crashed landed and looked all tangled and all in a mess, yet in two seconds you healed up and everthing on you is putted into place like you are all ok?" said Starz

Starscream then walked over to a bench and placed the girls down as they sat down, as in a switched turned back to Arabella Kelly "Simple I am a fast healer, using thought forms that I ecreate from my body, I can use it to heal all injurys, plus the fact that I have written that I have a healing factor like Deadpool and Wolvarine, doubles my healing abilitys to heal faster and quicker." She said, as she pulled out a brownie from out of nowhare and ate it.

The girls just stared at what the girl had said, they know about Deadpools and Wolvarines healing factor, but have zero knowledge on what thought forms are. Seeing their blank looks the girl swallowed her brownie, and sighed "Thougtforms are positive feelings in a pink crystal form, while with me, it's rubbery and strechy, like syrup which allows me to be able to manipulate and control it into whatever substance I want it to." She said.

"Thanks for explaining it to us, but we have more questions to ask, because…well you never told any of us or the other authors about yourself and of your toonfreinds, powers abilitys and experiences at all" said Emmy, as Bella turns into Frenzy (07 Movie) and curls in a ball with a dark cloud over him, with a spotlight on him as violen music plays "neither you or the Author fighters never, ever asked me at all about my powers and abilitys, you guys only seen 10% about me, which are my shapeshifting powers, my knowledge on toons, ecedra" he said in the most straightest voice he could muster, as the girls teared up and cryed at the scean, till Jessy came up to the bot and patted his back.

"It's Ok Bella, in fact we are asking you right now questions about you and stuff so we can get to know you better" she said, as Rainia came up and rubbed Frenzys head.

"Si Sinorita or Sinior when you are in a male form, we are all asking about you now out of curiosity about your strength and powers" said Rainia

Then in a flash Frenzy turned back to being Bella, surpriseing the girls, as she smilled and clapped her hands together and smiled "why thanks girls, I never had someone ask about my whole background and personality and powers and knowledge about toons, come over to my house and I will share my wealth of knowledge with you alongside with my cartoon friends, who will help me" she said pulling out a piece of paper that had her street address.

"Come sooner or later, my door is opened for you guys to come (Turns into Jetray (B10AF) and flys away) see yah soon girls" he said as he flew away.

The girls just stared at the flying shapeshifter and sweat dropped.

"You think we are biting off more than we can chew girls?" said Trachie17

"I don't know, but I am still curious, so let's go" said Emmy with a smile, causing the girls to smile and nod together as they walked to the shapeshifters house.

Walking down the street the MCF club girls came up to a big mansion that was painted yellow and gray with green roof titles, and was three stories tall with a front porch and a big lawn with an iron fence and gate with a sign over it that says "Hyna Mansion" the girls were surprised that the shapeshifter lived in such a mansion, but were polite to not overreact about it as they went up the path to the mansion door, and knocked on it.

Opening the door was Marcaline (Advnture time with fin and Jake) in her first outfit, but covered in kiss marks. "Hi girls Bella said you are coming over so come on in" she said as she ushered the MCF girls in and closed the door.

"Por que Marcline, how come the sun isn't hurting you and why are you covered in kiss marks?" asked Rania, as Marcaline laghed lightly

"well for one, Bella made some special sunscreen that protects me from the sun and (giggles) for the kiss Marks" but before Marcaline can continue, Killer Moth (The Batman) in his wimpy form with a smile under his mask, and also covered in kiss marks came up to the girls giggling as he wrapped his arms around Marcalines waist.

"Me and Marce hear were just making out as you girls came to the mansion (hehe)" he said with a giggle, as Marcaline picked him up bridal style and floated with a wicked grin on her face as she floated into a closet and closed the door, as muffling sounds were heared from behind the door.

"Marce, K.M try not to overdo it in there" said a voice, the girls looked up and sawed Arabella in her gray pajama pants, a white t-shirt which has a picture of Lord Death doing a peace sign, carrying two books in her arms climbing down the stairs smiling at the MCF girls.

"Hiah girls, why don't you girls come on and sit in the living room over their (points to the couch), I'll ask Zel if he can bring something to drink" she stated as she layed on her side on the couch as the five authoress sat down on several bean bag chairs as they looked around the room.

"Hay bella what is that painting of?" asked Emmy pointing to a picture of Starscream (TFA) in a dress pretending to be flirting with a fan.

"Oh that, well me and my friends love to poise and paint each other as a pass time, you girls want to see? (stands up from the couch and walks off screen getting a pile of painted canvaces) hear is one of me dressed as a papal knight, kneeling while I had my spiritomb purch on my head like it's my hair." The girl kept going on as Zelos (TOS) walked up to the MCF girls with a tray of glasses filled with a pinkish substance and a bowl of a golden-brown squares.

"hear you go hunnies, freshly made thought form Lemonaid, and triple caramel-chocolate brownies (places them on the table) the beset in the hyna dimension" he said, as the the MCF just stared at the plate and glasses, as bella kept on rambling on, distracted.

"Uh, is it safe to eat?" asked Jessy carefully picking up a brownie

"Of course, thoughtform food instantly becomes real when it touches reality air" Zelos said as Jessy took an experimental bite, then smiled happily as if she tasted something delicious

"WOW THIS IS THE BESTEST CARAMEL BROWNIE EVER!" she shouted as the rest of the Authoress got a brownie and ate a bit and smiled happily

"oh man I never tasted something so caramelly or chocklaty" said Trachie17 in escanscay

"such a hevenly delisousness" said Emmy in bliss of happiness

"a real chocolate experience" said Rania with stars in her eyes.

"So warm and chocolaty it almost feels like it just came out of the oven" said Starz with a happy smile on her face.

"Glad you like it girls (turning away from talking about the paintings she and her friends did and sitting on the couch) everything I think up is always 10000% fresh and delicious

"Thank you Arabella Kelly!" the authoress said in unison happily as they drank their lemonaid.

"Now focusing on the now (gets up close) let's get cracking on talking…

A/N:

Tada, love, or hate I don't know, but if any of you girls have any questions for me to ask, just tell me and I will answer them in any future chapters of this story ok?

Now, Read Review, Enjoy or not ^_^


	2. Chapter 1 Origin

**Chapter 1-Orgin**

**A/N:**

**Here is the first chapter, it will tell where I came from, and how my powers formed and were created (this is for you Emmy as it involves your mother), and where it draws its strength from. Now, hear it goes and enjoy people.**

The MCF girls had finished drinking their glasses of Lemonaid and ate their brownies, as Emmy asked the first question.

"Bella, where did you come from?" she asked, as the shapeshifter smiled.

"Why I came from the Real world of reality" she stated straightforwardly. The girls gust coced their head at what she said, noteing this, the girl smiled.

"What it means is that I came from the real world, not the land of live action cartoons, but the relm of normal everyday people who had created the cartoons and gave them life, and in live action shows where they act and behave like the characters thus giving them life and experience, and feelings" she said pausing to see the girls reactions, which were surprised, a real human, not a live action cartoon, but a real human being.

"now for me, I am half of that and half-cartoon, all thanks to own mommy" the shapeshifter girl said pointing to Emmy as a Jack bot shines a spot-light on her, causing her to be surprised.

"My mom?" she said, as the shapeshifter nodded.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Cut to the world of reality, in a young girls bed room, you couldent see her face because it is shadowed, but one can see her on her computer typing something.

_Arabellas VO: she came to me in a bright vision, in my room, while my dad and brother were asleep. _

In a flash of light, a hooded figure appeared in the girl's room, causing the human to stand up and stare at the women. The hood may have been up, but the girl felt that she was someone special.

_Arabellas VO: she told me that she has been watching me ever since I was born, and had seen my struggles, my accomplishments, my failures and successes, that she chose me to watch over and help you girls in the cartoon world, and to protect the cartoon relm as well._

The hooded figure waved a hand and in a swirl of silver magic, the girl and the stuff in her room had disappeared (her computer, books, Journels, movie posters, stuff animals and toys, duel card collection, DVD collection).

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sceen change to space, where a sadowed figure is wrapped in a pink and purple cacoon, as Bellas voice continued to narrirate

_Arabellas VO: Emmys mother transported my body into cartoon space and wrapped my body into a protective cacoon that integrated Cartoon DNA into my body_

_Starz VO: Did it hurt?_

_Arabellas VO: No I was asleep._

The camera then zooms in close to the cacoon and the sceen changes to a white space, where a pink humanoid shape was laying flat on its face, as colored splotches and something technical flowed out of its 'hair' that looked like wires or an electrical current, the humanoid then stood up weakly, as various toons came over to her, one figure was Optimus Prime (G1) who came over to the figure, and helped it up.

_Arabellas VO: from that guesture that G1 Optimus prime did, lead to 20000000,0000000 dream cartoon years to create the dimension in my head._

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sceen changes to the livingroom of the hyna mansion, where Blurr (Armada) came in to pick up the dirty dishes and glasses. "And Girls understand that Bellas body was asleep for 18 cartoon years, where time moved faster inside her head" he said

"and it was during those dream years I created the hyna dimension, that is my head, for my squad to live in as a home, and to turn my knowledge from my computer into books or a substance that will help out for the rest of my career in this world" said Bella.

"Bella, what did my real mom said to you when she took you into the cartoon relm" asked Emmy, leening in forward, the same with the girls.

"She told me to structure the world that my mind had been turned into for the cartoons I have chosen to be my friends or a-part of my squad, and to prep my mind" said Bella standing up to go into the kitchen, then poked her head out "metaphorically speaking" she said before going back in as Gentlemen Ghost (TBTBATB) came from out of the floor, surpriseing the girls. "Sorry girls (Adjusting his monacle, before sitting down on a chair), I was just checking up on some things in the basement, but seing how Bella is busy in the kitchen, I'll continue on for her.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sceen changes to the white space where the toons went to get to discover about one another, and about the figure.

_Gentlemen Ghost VO: for a few minutes we all just talked with each other to get to know one another, and to allow awareness that was granted to us because of Bellas works to settle in us, then her stuff appeared in boxes as we went and looked through all of them_

The toons then looked through the boxes, discovering that they were books, which held storys collected by Bella, so they read them, and learned and gained more awareness as they started to look at one another and started to get close, not as enemys for some, but compleately friends. All the while the figure gained a femmine look as it stabilized, and came together, as it, or she stared at them reading and learning.

_Gentlemen Ghost VO: after we learned from the storys the girl collected, we diverted our focus to the female form_

The large group of toons crouded around the form, and touched it as they felt a warmness of familiarity and care

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"That was how we met for the first time, when they gained knowledge" said Bella as she walked from the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate, before setting them down, allowing the girls to go and pick up a cup for them selfs, as the girl sat down again.

"a simple touch, as we connected from our hearts and minds" said Bella laying on her back on the sofa, with a dream like look in her eyes.

"All those years we got to know each other and created a home and villiage for my toon friends, relearned and gained new knowledge as we talked, discussed and took notes together (Sighes) and in those many years, when it was all only 18 cartoon years out of my head that we did all of this, and grew to learn and love one another" she said, as she turned to Emmy.

"Emmy, you are pretty lucky to have such as sweet mother" she said with a smile

The girls then just drank their Hot cholate in silence

**A/N:**

**Cut again, bit sad, but it's true, anyway, that's how I came into the cartoon world, next I will tell you girls where my power stems from, and if you girls have any questions to ask me, don't be shy to tell me.**

**Anyway, read and review and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2 Personal Questions

**Chapter 2: Personal questions**

**A/N:**

**And now for the second chapter of the storys…and that's a few personal questions (Mostly on weakness and my favorites) anyway, read and enjoy, and be warned, snuggles will happen.**

The girls stared at the shapeshifter for a long time, only looking down to sip their hot chocolate, till Questionmaster (The Batman) came into the room "you Ok girls you have been quiet for a long time?" he said as the girls broke the silence and turned to look at the portly genius, as Bella leaned up and went up to him and snuggled right into his belly.

"Cuuuuuuuu" she said, as Questionmaster smiled and rubbed the girls back, as the MCF girls stared.

"Ok, quick question, How and When did you like big bellys a lot?" asked Jessy

"Humm (Looking up with a sleepy happy look) oh it snuck up on me overtime, especially as I seen a few toons with big bellys, like Oogie boogie, or Arti right hear (Points to questionmaster, who blushed)" she said as she continued snuggling like mad on Questionmaster as the girls giggled and laughed at the shapeshifters antics.

"Nice to see you girls are enjoying seeing Bella snuggle and smile that way" said a voice, causing the girls to turn and see Clayface (ehtan Bennet; the Batman) in his human form with three magnia-like books and three comprehension books in his arms smiling.

"Oh hi senor Ethan, whats that in your arms?" asked Rania

"oh these, the first comprehension journel hold Soft Transformer Vore storys by a few authors who love the stuff, the second involves soft Transformer neko vore, and the third is female weight Gain" he said putting them on the table, showing the girls can read them.

"What are the magna-books?" asked Trachie17

"These, these are two comic storys Bella collected and converted into real comics once she came to the cartoon world (sitting down, and picking up the first comic) the first comic is called "Maggie" drawed by koudelka2005, it tells about a girl who actually wants to become Obese, but is limited due to the health risks of being obese, but thanks to scientists making a drug that removes those risks, Maggie and her friend Cid and eventually their friend Tanya go on the biggest Journey on growing obese." He stated calmly, with a sigh "Which is why I am glad to be denied the joys of being able to eat real food" he said looking at the girls stare.

"What?" he said

"Nothing Ethan" said Emmy as she grabbed the comprehension journel of Transformers vore and began reading.

"whats that second comic?" asked Starz (**A/N: yes I am still cuddling Questionmaster**)

"The second comic is a comic called the "Bakers Asisstant" by "Oogies-wife 67" it tells of a girl that got a job at a bakery as the bakers assistant, and out of curiosity she at halve the pastries of the bakery and nearly got in trouble (though she got a nice belly to possibly snuggle with), but a nice fella saved her and she kept her job." He said with a smile as Starz took the comic to read.

"Wowwy, Ethan (looks at Bella who is still cuddling and hugging Questionmaster), she's going to keep doing that for a while isn't she?"

"Hum, the girl loves toons who are pudgy like that" said Rachet (TFA) coming down stairs go get the empty mugs of hot chocolate "that's just one of her weaknesses" he said under his breath.

"wait …" asked Emmy, causing him to pause "call me Rachet none of that formal stuff" he said turning back.

"Does Arabella have any weaknesses?" she asked in curiosity, causing the shapeshifter girl to look up from her cuddling of Questionmaster, and putting her hands behind her head.

"No my little rabbit I don't have any weakness, when your powers are drawned from ones imagination, one dosent have weakness, well (rubs her chin) cept when you girls are in danger and I allow my temper to get a bit out of control…and (rubs her arm and looks down sad and walks away to a corner)"

The girls got concerned, as Ethan, Questionmaster and Rachet looked at their leader sad.

"Whats wrong with Bella?" asked Jessy

"that my friend, is well, another weakness is how people or some may treat her when they learn that she has Asburgers syndrome" said Questionmaster, his head bowing down, as the MCF girls gasped.

"yes its true (rubbing his helm, after putting down the tray of mugs down in the kitchen), she was diagnosed with it in the real world when she was young and lost her mother" said Rachet

"the old bot is right, in hear, she is worried that when people learned that she has Asburgers syndrome, that people will treat her like a slime-bytard, or terriblely horrible" said Gentlemen ghost tiping his hat down in sadness, as the MCF girls went up to a moping Bella as she layed in a corner tearing a smidge, as the girls took turns rubbing her back to pick her up from being sad, as Rachet went upstairs to tell some comrads an idea to make their boss feel better.

"hay bella, its ok, we don't care you have Asburgers syndrome" said Emmy, till she got a confused look on her face. "What is Asburgers?"

"It's a form of Autism that causes my mind to operate differently than most people, or in my case it causes me to see the world in cartoons and things I like" said Bella standing up and walking to the couch. "It also causes me to belive that toons and humans can work together as one" she said as she sat on the couch, only to be surprised that it felt like soft metal, causing her to jump off and turn around.

"Optimus?" she asked, as she sawed Optimus Prime (TFA) with a bloated Belly, laying on the couch rubbing it, as there were bumps and kicks from within "You swallowed someone to make you bloated enough to make me smile when I snuggle with you?"

"Of course, we all hate to see you cry and feel sad, so I (Blushed) swallowed Sentonte (TFA) to make my belly plump to cuddle me and make you feel better" he said, as Bella went up on his belly and smiled "Oh thanks Optimus (rubs her face in his belly)" she said as Sentonte kicked and responded to her rub.

"Hay Belly, you know you can make Optimus Belly bigger if you allow him to swallow the MCF girls as well" said Sentonte, hoping to do everything he can to make Bella happy.

"the Girls looked at the girl and smiled liking the plan, so with cartoon speed they got into a bowl of ice cream (with all the fixens) and waited for the red and blue prime to swallow them.

Optimus smiled and looked at the shapeshifter girl, who smiled, and walked into the kitchen to avoid seeing the voreing, as Optimus went over to the bowl of ice cream and the girls and swallowed them whole (soft vored them)

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Inside Optimus soft belly, the five girls and ice cream landed into the arms of Sentonte Prime (how ever getting covered in the ice cream and fixens silly-like), and lauged as the girls looked at the big chined once organic-scared prime, as theys smiled as Bella rubbed on the outside of the belly, as the transformer and girls felt the rubbings and giggled like mad as Sentonte smiled at the good feelings.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Outside Optimus belly, after he vored the MCF girls, Bella came out of the kitchen with a napkin and wipped optimus face, while she smiled and went on his belly to get on him as laid on her stomach and rested her head on his stomach as Optimus rubbed her back

**A/N:**

**Chapter two done, and now another friend visits my humble home as the MCF girls are still in Optimus belly, as I tell about the enemys that have a grudge against me.**

**Anyway read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3 Enemies and Rivals

**Chapter 3-Enemies and rivals**

**A/N:**

**Third chapter people, in this another Author friend makes his appearance in this story, and I tell about the various bad-guys that have a big grudge against me and my toon friends (I have a few from Laxius force)**

As Arabella and Optimus layed on the sofa, optimus on the sofa, and Bella on his belly, enjoying being in hugs, when there was a knock on the door "Who is it?" asked Bella "Protius you think you can be a dear and open the door and let whoever is at the door in, I'm a big busy" she said, rubbing optimus belly, earning a few kicks from his bellys cargo.

Protius (X-men animated) did just that, as he caryed a box of DVD's on his head, as he opened the door, in the doorway was a twenty-four year old boy, with brown hair, with hazel eyes and weares glasses, a black T-shirt with a Rey Mysterio blue mask logo on it, red sweatpants with 'Alabama' written on them on one side. He also wore a dark red hat with 'Alabama' also written on them with a big black 'A' letter with wings on both sides of the big black A and a black rim and also wore black shoes. He also has a lightsaber on the right side of his pants and carries a backpack which has magic satchel-like cappabilites on his back. His name was JDS916GUY, or JD for short, another fellow author and One of the Authoress friends.

"Hello JD, want to come in and visit us" asked Protius

"uh shure thing" he asked though a bit surprised to see the ionic mutant that can warp reality in a normal house, all calm and relaxed without his powers coming all herky jerky, he walked into the house and sawed how amazing the house looked, as he went into the living room, and sawed a real surprise, Arabella laying on TFA Optimus Prime, which was a real surprise, but the biggest surprise was how swollen Optimus belly was, and the girl was just laying on it like a mattress.

"Uh Bella?" questioned JD, causing the shapeshifter to gently look up, then jump off Optimus in surprise onto the floor, then sheepishly stood up and stared at the boy "Oh (laughes slightly) sorry JD I didn't see you there I was just cuddling Optimus swollen belly." She said as she stood and dusted herself off as she grinned a goofy grin.

"Hay Bella is that JD, hay JD hoze it hanging" said Starz voice from inside Optimus belly, causing JD to stare "AHHHH OPTIMUS HAD EATEN STARZ" he yelled

"Starz that is JD" said the Voice of Jessy "AHHH, HE ALSO HAD EATEN JESSY!" he yelled again

"Hay Bella why is JD screaming that Optimus ate Jessy and Starz" said the voice of Emmy "AHHH, AND EMMY! (calmly) tell me Bella is all of the MCF girls are in Optimus Belly?" he asked

"That and TFA Sentonte Prime" stated Bella crossing her arms calmly, as Protius placed down the box of DVDs and crossed his arms.

"Oh thanks, (starts screaming) AHHH, OPTIMUS HAD EATEN THE MCF GIRLS AND SENTONTE PRIME SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR TO OPERATE (Paces back and forth) CALL NINE-ONE-ONE SOMEONE ANYBODY" he kept yelling, as Protius used his reality warping powers to make JD pace in place as he ranted.

"Bella, why do people freak out like this because of uh what did optimus do?" he asked (**A/N: no he isn't dumb but don't forget he has been isolated for a good chunk of his childhood so he dosent know much about people interactions and stuff**)

"Optimus soft vored sentonte and the MCF girls, and JD is freaking out that Optimus is going to digest them, when he is not going to" said Bella as she went up to JD and slapped him in the face, calming him down and stopped running in place as Protius dropped the grasp over him.

"Thanks Bella" he said as Bella raised her hand to slap him again as if he is going to panic again

"(Grabs Bellas hand) no, no, Bella I'm ok, I have stopped panicing" he said as he stood over Optimus belly, as he placed a hand over it, getting the girls to push back in return from his touch "Wow, talk about cute, yet strange" he said as Bella went over to him with a misctifus grin "Say JD you think you want to join the…" but had a hand over her mouth by JD interrupting her "No, no, no, no there is no need to do so"

He said causing the shapeshifter to pout, as he removed his hand and placed a hand to his chin looking at how big Optimus Belly is.

"Geeze Bella, with your attitude and personality, I be surprised if you have no archenamys, (rubs optimus belly causing the MCF girls and Sentonte prime to respond by lightly punching or kicking to the touch), I mean it you are kind and wise from what I seen" said JD as he continued to rub, as Bella sat in one of her big comfy recliners "Oh don't be so shure JD (Protus had left the room to take care of some other business), I have a share of arch-ennemys during my time in the RPG dimensions" she said as she brought up the foot rest of the recliner and leaned back.

"You traveld in the RPG dimensions?" said JD in question

"humhum, how do you think I know all the skills and spells I know, I traveled quite abit in all the lands of the various RPG games, The Avyond Series, the Laxius force series, the Millanium Series, Asguard, Eternal Eden, science girls, Vastar, Sinjad of the ABCarcade dimensions, cute knight, the three stars of destiny, you can name it" she stated like it was the most obvious thing ever (which if you are a RPG game fanatic like me, it is), earning a good stare from JD. "It's true" the shapeshifter girl said, as she stood up and picked up the box of DVD's Protius had placed down and walked to the dining room (which is connected to the living room so JD could see me still), as she looked over the DVD's, collection.

"ok, you have traveled through the RPG Dimensions, so did you make any enemies?" he asked, causing the girl to turn with a borad look "Oh yah, I did with a few demons in the Laxius force world, Gaar, The grand Commander, several monster leaders of their own cult that created creatures such as 'the Abomination', which is a wiered armored thing, not Blosky/Abomination (picks up a DVD of Inseption and a DVD of The Captain America movie and looked at each of them) just don't get me started on the demon Gaar I mean seriously, his followers never left me or my friends alone for seven months till we slayed all of them, but seriously, the mess the corpses leave, we had to clean the stains up, which really ruined our good carpets, I mean seriously, they just don't know when to leave us alone and…"

"Hold it, Bella who is Gaar? And what did he do to cause his followers to bother all of you?" asked JD as he sat on optimus Belly

"Oh he's just some ugly multi-limbed demon with a human face and one human arm that took the body of a fellow student of Random's school named Earnest who wanted to go and start his own cult, which to me is a big waist, I mean seriously, Shirib-Niggurath is sealed in me yet a bunch of amatures do these stupid cult things in his name (blows a raspberry, as she pulls out more DVDs and started to sort them) seriously, well Earnest lost his life because of the demon pact as his body mutated and changed due to Gaars presence, and was slained and banished by Me, Random, Sarah and the gang" said Bella as she continued to organize the DVDs as JD stared.

"Wow, although I still don't know what, um Gaar was it? (earns a nod from Optimus and Bella), Gaar really looks like, you just told me he is a multi-limbed creature with a human head and human arm" he said

"Hold on I have a photo of him that I took in the human world as I played the Laxius force game on my computer. SPICER! LANTERN! GET DOWN HEAR WITH THE PHOTOS ON THE DOUBLE!" she yelled, causing the house to shake, which surprised JD and the MCF gang, still in Optimus Belly with Sentonte, while the two primes were unphased.

The camera zooms to the stairs as one hears glass breaking "Hold on Bella were coming" said a boys voice, as the two Jacks, Jack Spicer (Xiolen Showdown) and Jack O' Lanturn (The grim adventures of Billy and mandy) (**A/N: whenever these two or Jack skeleton are in the same room, they are addressed by their last names**) as they stumbled down stairs with a box each filled with photos, as they fell down the stairs flat on their face, as Lantern's hat fell of his head.

"woops, sorry about that" said Spicer laughing, as he helped Lanturn up and picked up his hat "hear you go Lantern" he said as Lantern placed his hat back on his head, and the two Jacks took the boxes of photos and placed them on the coffie table infront of JD.

"(walks over to the coffie table) now, what I am going to show you is one who allows the demon with in to take over" said Bella, as Spicer pulls out a photo.

"JD, behold, and revel" he said, as JD looked at the photo and made a face. "Terrible isn't it?" said Bella, crossing her arms with a smug grin.

"Uh, why does Jack Spicer have a wedding dress on?" asked JD as Bella and Spicer and Lanturn got a surprised look and looked at the photo Spicer had as the camera looked at it and sawed that it was a photo of the goth boy genius is in a black wedding dress, with a veil in his hair, causing the Shapeshifter and the two jacks to blush like mad (even Optimus as he sawed the photo as well)

"Hay JD whats going on?" asked Rania from inside Optimus belly

"Is Spicer really in a wedding dress?" asked Trachie17

"that's when we were practicing to model different cloths" asked Spicer quickly giving the photo to Bella as she placed it in her invisible video game pocket, as she pulled out a different photo.

"This is a picture of Gaar" she said as JD leaned in closer for a better look, what he sawed was the discusting form of Gaar, which Bella was right, he was discusting.

"Geeze you weren't kidding Bella" he said as he felt the MCF girls kicking

"What is going on, can we see?" asked Starz

"ok girls, but how can we, when you are stuck in Optimus belly?" asked JD.

"Allow me" said Bella as she walked up to Optimus as JD stepped back, as the shapeshifter placed her hands on Optimus Swollen abdomen, and tugged it apart like it was paper, causing it to become pink at the edges, but revealed the girls and Sentonte inside "Hiah girls" the shapeshifter said, as she, Spicer and Lantern helped the girls and sentonte out, and placed the two ripped parts of Optimus abdomen together, as it healed up and returned back to its original color.

"Thanks Bella, it may look bad, but it at least helps to get the girls out without vomiting" said Optimus "agreed, now why don't you and Sentonte go and hurdle the Stunticons, is almost noon, and they haven't come back home, which means they are doing long demolishion derbys that I don't know." She said, as the two primes nodded and went out the front door as they went into their movie forms to do so and shutted the door, as the shapeshifter turned around and sawed the bewildered faces of her friends.

"What?" she asked like it was a normal thing, as Spicer and Lantern went upstairs, leaving the box of photos with the girls.

"Um, nevermind, so where is this strange photo you showed JD?" asked Rania, brushing off what Bella did to Optimus.

"JD has it, you girls can look as I go and look of the photo of the Grand Commander to show you guys" she said, as she went to search through the photos, as the MCF girls each took turns looking at the photo of Gaar, as they passed it around they had a look of discust and dislike at the form.

"Discusting" said Emmy

"Si, I never seen a monstro like this before" said Rania

"Jeeze, a monster like that makes Vilgax look tame" said Trachie17

"how about Van Kliss? A demon like that makes him look tame" said Jessy

"To think some unofficial cult warshiped this monster" said Starz, shuttering at Gaars vistage.

"Forget that, Arabella faced that monster, yet talks about it openly like it was a normal thing in the world" said JD, as Bella stood a bit taller with two photos in her hand.

"Look, to me doing toon stuff like that is a normal thing in the world if you were in reality and faced the same things I faced (looks over her shoulders in a sad look, but brushed it off), but look that's not the point, the point is that Gaar wasn't the worst thing faced, no what was worst was the Grand Commander" she said, as she showed the five girls and JD a photo of the Grand Commander, shadowed, but is still able to be seen, in all his scars and mechanical handed glory.

"Is that…" asked Jessy

"Yes Jessy, this is the Grand Commander, the leader of the Order, a terrible cult of the Laxius force relm, who performed terrible forms of genetic experiments to create obident monsters for their armys, and used demons to also grow in strength" said Bella as she letted the group looked at the photo, as she held out another.

"This is one of the experiments that the demon Gaar had done, and created from a normal man, and the sacrifice of many others" she said, as the girls and JD looked up and gasped, it was a photo of a red-pile of some form of liquid with various faces it seems to be showing.

"Be-bel…" stuttered Rania as she slowly turned green

"that creature is called the Thing of Blood, and yes it is made of blood (the rest of the girls and JD turned green from feeling sick as Bella quickly took the photo of the grand commander back), and since I felt pitty for the poor creature, I… well, allowed it to enter my blood stream, and allowed it to live in me that way, thus enhancing my healing factor and giving me special 'blood Taint' spells to cast." She said quickly as Starz and Raina and JD just stood their stunned, while Emmy and Jessy just went and fainted, as Bella just sighed.

"Figures you reacted like that, but what was I supposed to do, I felt pity, so I felt the need to give him comfort, and that is by letting him live in my own blood, don't blame me, blame The Order for createing him this way" Bella said sternly at the group, causing Jessy and Emmy to wake up, as the others relaxed.

"Bella…" JD started but was interrupted by Bella

"Look I am sorry if I am grossing you guys out about this, but it's all true, and don't worry for my health, truth be told he is actually in a pool hole, connected by tubes that allows him to enter my blood stream when needed healing, so he is not apart of my bloodstream technically, but he is connected to me, in a way. Look if you guys want to leave and not be my friend I understand" she said, but insead of leaving the girls and JD just grabbed her and pulled her in a group hug.

"Guys…"

"Bella (Tearing up) you are a hero, and a kind hearted person who nearly sacrificed her body for a creature made of blood to give it a home, and stopped a horrible demon own cult" said Emmy crying

"She is right, plus you save the Laxius force relm from a horrible commander" said JD

"Actually it was the whole cartoon dimension, after the laxius force relm, the Grand Commander wanted to take over and rule over all of the cartoon world" said Bella as she accepted the hugs.

"(Tears up) really? Then you are what Jessy said, you and your friends are real heros" JD said

The MCF group and JD just kept on hugging the shapeshifter Girl, smiling and happy at the bravest half-human, half-toon the cartoon world has ever had, who had made her own body into a safe haven for toons who were her friends, and a monster made of blood.

**A/N:**

**And Cut, that felt nice that you guys really do care about me to give me a big group hug that way (Sniffles a bit) I really hope that you guys can see me as a hero in a way for what I did.**

**Anyway, keep asking me questions, read and review, but no flames, since I know I own nothing, only myself and the plot.**


	5. Chapter 4 The Summon Spirits Part 1

**Chapter 4-The Summon Spirits (Part 1)**

**A/N:**

**Decited on telling the Authoress and JD about the support the summon spirits of the TOS series are connected to me and my toon friends, and what the pact does to us. Now behold, and be ready for the hot temper of the Firey inferno that is Effret, and some sadness from meeting a figure summon spirit that reminds me of my mom…anyway enjoy. Later chapters more authores will come and you guys will fight the summon spirits to get a taste of the strength of the hyna squad.**

After being in a hug for five minutes, the group broke free and Bella took a deep breath, and smiled, as Emmy sawed something below her neck.

"Hay Bella, whats that under your neck, it looks like some sort of crest" said Emmy, as Bella looked at what Emmy was pointing, and then smiled and did a small laugh.

"Oh this, this is a exspere made of dimond and Turquoise, it's a proof of a pact I have with Orgin and Maxwell, the king of the summon spirits and spirt of all things, and the summon spirit of birth." She said as the group stared at her stunnly.

"Um, Bella, can we see the two?" asked JD with a little boys curious look in his eyes, causing the shapeshifter to smile.

"sure, but let's go to our guarden in the backyard to show you guys" she said, walking out the room, as the group followed the shapeshifter.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sceen change to the back yard of the hyna mansion, which was a big surprise to the Authoress and JD. The back yard was a big area and had a wooden fenced area around it, a greenhouse, and several beds of veggies and fruit and a few barn-like houses, needless to say the girls and JD were stunned, which the shapeshifter girl (who changed into her usual ware) who sawed their looks of amazement and smiled.

"You guys keep that up then your mouths will stay that way" she said with a chuckle and a smile as her Audience closed their mouths. "Ok now, stand back (the group did so as a summoners circle appeared under her). 'I call upon The source of Heaven, Earth, and everything in between, the ruler of all. I summon thee. Come forth, Origin! The spirit of all!" she said as she got covered in a flash of light causing the authoress and JD to cover their eyes.

When they opened their eyes they stared and gasped in awe at an amazing being that was infront of the girl.

It was a muscular man with four arms, each of which wielding a different wepon with long blonde hair, red eyes that shine with a strong wisdom and strength, purple legs, red billowing wings (or hair), and ten crystals floating and circling around him.

To the girls it was the most beautifulest man they have ever seen, for JD, he was just stunned and awed at the man, from the raidiance of strength and wisdom flowing from his body that it was almost scary.

"So you are the magical friends young Arabella has been thinking and talking about" he said, causing the girls and JD to take a step back, which caused the shapeshifter to laugh and Orgin to smile "Sorry Orign they haven't seen a summon spirit of your strength and power, I guess that they are a bit intimidated at your strength"

"As is understood" he said solumly and sagely.

"Wow" was all the group could say at the form, causing the Shapeshifter to roll her eyes "yes wow, anyway, Orign is the king of all summon spirits of the Tales of Syomphia world, so it is ok to say 'wow', anyway, he, like all summon spirits are fused to my soul and their powers are branched into all of my toon friends, to some who have a specific element, that is with the elemental spirits, with spirits like Origin and Maxwell, those who don't have a specific element, can use all of them due to Origin and Maxwells mana presence" Said Bella in lecture mode.

The girls and JD just coced their head at what bella said, till Rania asked a question "Por Que? What type of spirit Maxwell is? Or who is he?" she asked

"He is the summon spirt of Birth, and the spirit who came before me" said Origin

"He is right, he is known by many names, the spirit of birth, the Ancient ruler of the elements and the Spirit of Matter itself, or in my case because of his form, I call him my grandpa" she said smiling causing the girls to laugh, while JD just sweat dropped.

"Don't belive me, well watch, Origin you are dismissed my friend" she said as Origin closed his eyes and did a small bow "Understood" he said as he vanished into a small light and entered Bellas being as she closed her eyes and allowed the devine king of summon spirits returning to be a part of her again.

With her eyes still closed, she concentrated as another summon circle appeared "Ancient ruler of the elements. I summon thee. Come forth, Maxwell!" she said as another bright light covered Bella, causing the Authoress and JD to cover their eyes again, when they opened their eyes, they sawed a new figure infront of them.

It was an old man garbed in a purple prist robe and cap and a green sash, with a long white beard that has his eyes closed and covered in white eyebrows, sitting cross legged on a floating platform covered in spikes on the edges, with his staff sitting in front of him and a spell book in his lap.

"well, well, nice to see a group of young wipersnapers that are friends with you my little grandchild" he said with a smile, causing the group it laugh at the sweet old man.

"(giggleing) well we are her friends Maxwell sir, though I would like to know why Bella calls you her grandfather?" said Jessy, causing Maxwell to smile.

"Well youngins the girl gests lonely without her real family, so she uses me as a serogute grandfather, representing her real grandfather" he said while rubbing his mustache, as the girls and JD laughed at how polite and funny Maxwell is.

"Hay Bella do you ever miss your real family?" asked Starz, causing the shapeshifter to turn and putt on a sulome face.

"well, yes at times I get into a period of missing my family (bows her head down, causing Maxwell to pat her on the back) (Picks herself up and smiles a bit) but I have my toon friends who are like my family, and I do have my memorys of my real family, so I am not sad all the time." She said with a smile, causing JD and the Authoress to smile as well **(A/N: yah my smile can brighten up everyone near me because I have lots of positive energy)**

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

A few minutes later, Bella and Maxwell showed their group around the guardian including the greenhouse where Bella kept plants from the game relm 'plantastasia' that she decited to grow herself with her toon friends as one of their many hobbies.

The girls and JD sawed Prowl (TFA) and Beachcomber (G1) both tending to the flowers and plants.

"Hear you go-gogo, go little floweres" said Beachcomber in his usual stutter, causing the shapeshifter to smile as he watered the plants. "Aww beach" she said as she gave him a big hug, and he returned the favor by hugging back at her, but something caught Trachie17 eye on Beachcombers right hand, it looked like it was an ex-sphere, but it looked like it was made of dimond, but was more rainbow colored, mounted on a silver like key crest that acted all veiny on his right hand.

"Hay Bella I have a question, whats with the freaky ex-sphere on Beachcombers hand?" she asked causing Beachcomber to break the hug and look at it, and smiled "Oh t-this, this i-i-is a form of a pr-proof of the P-P-Pact that sp-spread between all of-of us who d-d-d-don't have a specific element, or a s-s-s-set element, like me" he said.

"hay bella, what type of element you have?" asked Rania

"(Pulls out a chart with the names of the elements) my element is all the elements of water, fire, earth, air, electrisisy, light and darkness as shown on this chart of the elenements" she said as the camera shows the chart of the elements.

"sounds complicated" said Starz.

"(puts the chart away) nope is actually simple if you think about it and break it all down and mix it with the summon spirits of the Tales series, and what hyna member goes with each alignment" said Bella, only reciving a curious look in the MCF girls and JD. "Comeon guys lets go into the house and I will explain about the summon spirits with me and my friends" said Bella as she left the green house with a wave, as Prowl and Beachcomber waved good bye as well, as the MCF girls and JD followed her.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Once inside the girls and JD sat on the couch as Bella stood in a lab coat and entered lecture mode.

"Now, when a summoner forms a pact with a summon spirit from the TOS relm, they recive a gemstone ring as proof of the pact foraged between the pact maker and summon spirit (raises her right hand which now has the curix-crystal like exspere that seemed to be foraged from dimond and turquoise, on her right hand) these ex-sphere like gems are foraged from the gemstones that represents the pact of the summon spirits, when I formed a pact with a summon spirit and recived the gemstone that symbolizes the pact, I used my powers to changed and separate and attached to my toon friends of the element they are alined with, as it attached and granted me the powers of the pact or the strength of the summon spirit" she said, pausing to allow what she said to sink in to the group, before Starz raised her hand

"What are the gemstones that represent the summon spirits?" she asked

"that's easy my pink star, the gems are Amythest for Shadow, Topaz for Luna and Aska, Aquamarine for Undinie, Sardoynx for Volt, Opal for the Sylph, Ruby for Gnome, Garnet for Effreet, Sapphire for Celsius, Dimond for Origin, and Terquoise for Maxwell. These are the proof of the pacts that one recives as a proof of the vow between the summoner and the spirt."

That earned a nod from the group as JD raised his hand to ask his own question "can you tell us which of your friends have a pact with the summon spirits? Or only you have the right of the pact?" he said

"my toon friends have a pact foraged with the summon spirits, the summon spirits mana and bodys are in my body thus making me the vessel for them, or a pilliar of the summon spirits in a way (rubbing the back of her head sheepishly smiling), the elemental energy flows from me into my toon friends due to all our souls being fused together into me, thus creating a connection with all of us (sees Trachie17 starting to raise her hand) and before you ask Trachie17 we were all fused together and foraged the connection with each other when I came to this relm and was asleep for 18 cartoon years as we got to know each other and became one with each other on a mental-physical emotional scale (causing trachie17 to lower her hand and smile at her question being answerd). Now for the ex-spere like gemstones, those further fuses the summon spirits with us, allowing us to be able to 'Joggress' fuse with one another."

Taking a breath to pause as her friends sucked it in, which is shown as some of their eyes were all swirly, while JD was taking notes on all of it like a school boy. "nice to see you guys are sucking it all in all I am telling you guys"

"Of course, were learning more and more about you and on cartoons as well" said Jessy giving out a big grin and thumbs up.

"That's really cool Jess (grinning), I am glad to really share this with people who love cartoons as well. And now (holds her arms out) brace your selfs as I tell you my toon friends who have a pact with a summon spirit and are connected with them."

The group then leaned in forward ready to listen, as the shapeshifter grinned at this, and started to speak"

"Ok, the first Summon spirit I am goning to tell you about is Effret, the ruler of hellfire and the spirit of fire, and my fire elamentalests friends: Heatblast (Ben 10), Firestorm (TBTBATB); and when Firestorm is seprated from being one, Jayson Rush and Coach Ronnie Raymond, NRG(B10UA), Blight(Batman Beyond), Firefly (The Batman, Justice Leauge), Pyro (X-Men Evolution;Animated, TSHSS), Hot Shot (in his TFA form), JetFire (In his TFA form), Toa Tahu (Bionicle: the Mask of Light), Kaz (Chaotic) and any perim creatures he has a pact with, Jhonny Storms/The Human tourch (Fantastic Four, all his versions), Bakunetsumaru (SD gundum Force), Hot Streak (Static Shock)"

"They're fire-alined, and their fire element is higher due to the pact foraged with Efreet, as represented by the fact they have a garnet-like ex-sphere on their wrist" she said, just as Ronnie walked in on their confersation, curious "Hay bell, what are you talking about" he said "oh hyiah coach, I was telling about Effrets connection to you fire elamentalists" she said

"Really, hold on (turns to the MCF and JD, and holds out his right hand which had an Ex-sphere that seems to be made of Garnet, attached directly to his skin) tada, this is the proof of the pact with Effret (sees Rania raising her hand) yes "

"How are you still fire aligned when you are separated from Jayson and are not Firestorm?" she asked

"Just because me and Jayson are separated, we both share the same energy that is separated equally between both of us, thus making us fire-alined sinora (looks at bella) uh, right?" he asked, earning a nod from the shapeshifter girl, as Emmy raised her hand.

"uh yes Emmy what is it" asked Bella

"Can Ronnie summon Effret as well as you can?" she asked, causing Coach and Bella to look at each other and exchange a nervous glance and did a nervous chuckle "Um, yes I can as well as Jayson since we are both a part of one being (rubs the back of his head) why little cheerleader?" he asked

"Well I want to see you summon Effret" she asked, causing the coach and Shapeshifter to nervously look at each other then, turn to their audience "Um, oK, but maybe I should Get Jayson so we can merge and…" Ronnie said but was interrupted by Emmy holding his arm "I mean just you, I want to see at least one fire elamentalest to call forth Effret" said Emmy, as the coach and his leader looked at each other and sweat dropped and shared a nervous look.

"Um, ok but I am still asking Jayson to stay with us, and were doing the summoning outside, I won't have my house caught on fire if Effret has a temper tantrum" said Bella causing the Authoress and JD to flinch at the idea of a spirit of fire having an eruption temper.

"Anyway, comeone lets go, do this" said Bella as she and Ronnie walked out the room, as the MCF girls and JD followed them.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sceen changes to outside in the front yard, as Bella and Ronnie stood in the front lawn, as the MCF Girls, JD and joined with them Jayson, sitting (in the MCF and JDs case, while Jayson stood next with Bella).

"Uh Coach are you sure you can do this?" said Jayson in ready mode should everything go wrong if Effret has a temper attack. "relax I memorized the Incarnation I can and I will do this play" he said, though with a worried look, but kept up the face of bravery for the MCF and JD.

"Ok, hear I go (closes his eyes and holds his hands out as he concentrates and glows a bright red light) "I Call Upon the red Giant, the Ruler of Hellfire! I summon thee, Come forth! Effret!"

Then, from beneath his feet and covering him, an exploding dome of fire erupted from him engulfing him, Arabella and Jayson in its enferno as the MCF and JD covered their eyes not wanting to see their friends get hurt and from the brightness of the flames. When they uncovered their eyes, they were surprised to see Ronnie still in his summoners posission, unaffected by the flames in the middle of a circle of burned grass, and Arabella and Jayson unaffected, yet they held their arms over their eyes in a form of protection.

Ronnie opened an eye and looked back and forth "Uh, Bell, did I do it, wheres Effret?" he asked as Bella and Jayson uncovered their eyes and sawed that they were ok, but for the yard…"aww man, cant effret stop being so over explosive when were just calling him forth to talk not just battle the Hot head" said Bella guestureing to the smoldering circle Ronnie was in "look at my yard, it's a big eye sore" she said Cueing a dark cloud over her at the state of the yard.

"So you care more about what ever damage I have done, then wanting to instantly talk to me" barked a deep, rough authority like voice, causing the MCF and JD to look up in awe amazement at the being before them.

It was a reddish skin being with the upper torso of a man with a tail for the lower half of his body, Like a genie, large arms with larger three fingers on the end which have blue strong gauntlets of sort on them, a large and smaller horn on ear side of the being's head, jagged, wing like hair, and a metal like shoulder guards with an eye looked object on each side of his chest.

"wow, amazing" said JD as the being floated down infront of the group causing the girls and JD to stand up and take a step back to the entery of the house in surprise and shock as he looked at them intently, as if he is studying them.

"Hum, interesting" he said as he wrapped his arm around them and shuved them into the front lawn causing Bella, Jayson and Ronnie to shout "HAY!" at the fire summon spirit for being rude. "Effret we don't hurt fellow players" said Ronnie with his hands on his hips.

"It matters not fire child, I sense these girls and young man has the potential to form a pact with me" he said, as the MCF girls and JD had a look of stunment, while Bella, J and Ronnie were just stunned looked "woah wait, I mean the MCF girls are wichlings, but that's what they are, wichlings, and not summoners, and JD is a secret agent, not a summoner or a mage" said Jayson pushing his glasses back into place (they drooped when he had a surprise attack).

"Remember, who's to say that summoners blood was the only blood we summon spirits can form a pact with, (crosses his arms and takes a look at Arabella), as is proven when you formed a pact with me dispite having Toon and Reality human blood." He said, causing the shapeshifter to bow her head, but looked up again "I know its true Effret, but we are not in the TOS dimension, these girls and JD are unlike me or any of the hyna members, they could get seriously hurt or killed (causing the group to gasp)" she said in concern mode, as she stood tall.

"It matters not, I will see if these young children can handle the Rage of the SERING VOLCANO!" he barked, as a red magic circle appeared under him, causing the MCF girls and JD to panic, till Jayson and Ronie fused into Firestorm and quickly flew and grabbed them and get them out of the way as bella did a flying barefooted kick onto effret ruining his concentration, causing Effret to get more madder and started to attack Bella, who dodge and move away from the tempermental fire spirit.

Meanwhile with Firestorm and the group, the atomic super hero took them to a bush to get away from the cross fire (and the further ruining of our front lawn)

"Were sorry guys but Effret has been a bit tempermental and he tends to want to go into a fight even with the one who summons him" said Firestorm '_did I do something wrong?' said Ronnies voice in firestorms head 'I doubt it, even when I summoned Effret he has still been a tempermental spirit'_ said Firestorm telepathy with Ronnie

"Is their anyway to stop him?" asked Jessy, as the group dunked as Effret used 'Explosion (TOS)' as Firestorm acted like a human shield covering and protecting the group from the feedback of the move.

"Excuse me for a second (turns to arabella) Bell you should call forth your mom and Brother " he shouted, earning a nod from Arabella "I will, you have to keep Effret busy as I do the summoning" she said as Firestorm nodded.

"(Turns to the MCF girls and JD) guys stay low till me and Bella tells you it's safe to come out, all-right?" they nodded as they went deeper in the bush to hid, as Firestorm flew and gave Effret a flying kick, causing Effret to glow-green briefly (meaning he had healed from the element).

"To slow" he barked as he grabbed Firestorm into his fist and concentrated firey explosions on him before throwing to the side causing him to crash into the dirt sending it up. The girls and JD sawed Firestorms injured body and sawed a giant pink open gash on his stomach, and a stick lodged into his right eye, causing him to ooze some form of pink surupy stuff. Seeing the sight caused the group to gag, till Firestorm just stood up normally as the open wound on his belly to heal back to normal, as he normally pulled the stick out of his eye, causing it to bleed harder, but it healed over. The gang were surprised, but applauded at the hyna squad form of healing.

"Firestorm, you ok?" yelled Bella, seeing the atomic man ok, she pulled out some spell cards and concentrated as a blue magic circle appeared under her 'sylvi seal: water' she said as blue cards encircled him then absorbed into his being, as he flew over to Effreet using a one handed atomic ball onto Effret, causing damage on Effret, since his alignment is now water, causing the fire summon spirit to focus on the Atomic man instead of the shapeshifter as she went into a summoners poise, and a bright yellow circle of light appeared below her.

"I call upon the spirit of the Sun and the Spirit of the moon, the Hevenly Messagers come before me. I summon Thee! Come forth Luna! Aska!"

She said, as she glowed a bright white light, that half-way blinded half the block of the neighborhood. When it cleared, the MCF girls and JD left their hiding place and sawed two glowing and beautiful beings.

The first was a glowing yellow bird with two heads, sharp talon feet legs, two wings, and the two heads with sharp beaks.

The second was a regal women in a purple regal robs, sitting on a floating crecent moon, with a rainbow halo floating above her head, and weild a staff, she had a kind face on her and glowing eyes that twinke like the stars and moon, and waist long blond hair, with a brown streak going down (**A/N: it represents that I see her as my mom, who had brown-blond hair like me**)

The girl looked up at the women and smiled "Hi…mommy, I need your help and…Ian's help to stop Effrets temper" she said gently.

"Sure thing Sis" said Aska

"I will do thy bestest to sooth Effrets soul with my voice" said Luna

Aska then flew in a circle shedding golden fethers around Effret, Firestorm took this as a cue to leave, and so flew, away as Effret was distracted by the golden feathers, as he tried to swat them away.

"fools, do you really think these feathers can stop my flames" he said, when suddenly he heared singing.

It was a beautiful melody that seemed to be entering his heart as he was glowing (litiary) in a white aura, that seemed to make him feel calm.

The camera moves to the source of the singing, which was Luna, as Arabella kneeled down and prayed glowing the same white aura that covered Effret. The fire spirits eyes then suddnely grew droopy as he struggled to stay awake, but in the end, he fell asleep floating, his arms dangling down like he was a puppet with no strings.

Luna sawed this and stopped singing, and bella stoped glowing as Effret stoped glowing, but was still asleep, as Aska landed near Firestorm who was on the ground.

"Lunar Lullaby" said Luna, telling the attack, as Bella walked up to Effret with a piece of paper with the Kangi for, 'return' as she placed it on Effrets head "Return" she said as in a flash of red, Effret returned back into Bellas soul.

"Their now that that is taken care of (looks and sees the poor state of her front lawn) great, (sighes and looks at firestorm) Firestorm, please tell Beach to get grass seed, were going to need to re-grass our front lawn" she said with a sigh, as Firestorm flew off to tell the transformer Geologist with a nod.

"Its ok guys you can come out now" she told the MCF and JD as they went out of the bush, as the girl went up to Aska and petted him. The group just stared at the interaction between the two summon spirits and shapeshifter, as Luna floated over and gave Bella a hug, as the girl hugged her back, as Aska wrapped his wings around the girl to join in the hug, till JD decited to ask a question that made him curious.

"Bella, when Luna and Aska came forth, before you used that attack, the Lunar Lullaby, you called Luna your mommy, and Aska, Ian, why?" he asked, as the two summon spirits and shapeshifter broke the hug, as the girl sighed, and looked to the ground almost sad and forlune.

"Its because…before I came to the cartoon world, I had a mom, but she died when I was nine years old in a car accident, me and my younger brother Graham were both in their and although we both survived, our mom did not"

That earned a gasp from the group, as Bella continued

"but that wasn't the worst part, my mom was carrying a baby, a baby boy that was named Ian, but when she died, he was to young and under developed to survive so he died as well" that caused the MCF girls to cry as Luna placed a hand on Bellas shoulder.

"Arabella calls me her mother, because those in her eyes I remind her of her real mother, and Aska of her unborn brother Ian" said Luna as Bella looked up.

"Neither me, nor Luna mind this roll, the poor child has been through enough growing-up, so it's best to have a figure form of her real mother and a little brother that she never got a chance to see" said Aska as he rested his head on Bellas other shoulder, as the MCF girls stopped crying and went in to give the girl a hug, the same with JD.

"Tho sees that you have made some amazing friends my daughter" said Luna

"I did mommy, I most certainly did…" said Bella, as the camera goes over the house and fades out

(To be continued)

**A/N:**

And cut, that's part one of chapter four as the authors and authoress explore the summon spirits connections with me and my toon friends. Sorry guys if you read this that Effret had to be ruff on you guys, but he has been known to have a temper, anyway read and review as the next chapter, more Authors come to see what was going on at my mansion the next day (me and the boys had to replant grass in the areas Effret blasted his inferno due to his temper), as you all learn more about the summon spirits connection.

Now, read, enjoy, but no flame flags.


End file.
